The invention relates to a device for generating multi-directional commands, comprising at least one elongate member having a first and a second extremity, the member being provided with strain gauges which detect the multi-directional deformations incurred by the member under the influence of a force exerted near the second extremity, the first extremity cooperating with a support.
A device of this kind is known, for example from the document GB-A-2 211 280 which describes a device in the form of a joystick which consists of a rod whose cross-section has been locally reduced so as to make the rod deformable in several directions. These narrowed portions are provided so as to receive the strain gauges which detect the deformations. The rod constitutes the centre of a stick which can be manipulated by hand. The rod can move within a conical volume around one of its extremities, the mobile extremity being displaced in all directions perpendicular to the rod. This command device is rather voluminous and its manufacture is expensive.
On the other hand, when the joystick has performed the displacement desired by the user, it is necessary to validate the electric signals from the strain gauges. The execution of this function is not dealt with by the cited document.